1. Field of the Invention
This application is concerned with the production of 1,4-diacyloxy-2-butene by the reaction of butadiene and an alkali metal salt in the presence of iodine, iodine monochloride or iodine trichloride. The compounds may be hydrogenated and hydrolyzed to form the 1,4-diols, which are useful precursors in the production of polyesters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,813 discloses a process for producing 1,2-glycol esters by reacting monoolefins with a fatty acid, iodine, oxygen, and at least one alkali metal cation.